Diner Dash
Diner Dash is a strategy/time management video game initially developed by -based American game development studio GameLab and published by San Francisco-based PlayFirst. It is now owned and published by PlayFirst. It is one of the top-selling downloadable games of all-time, available in multiple platforms such as PC, Mac, consoles, and mobile. In 2007, the game was ported for the and titled Diner Dash: Sizzle & Serve, unlike the original game, this version features unique music tracks to all levels, redesigned levels and character sprites and more. In 2008, yet another version of the game was later released for , developed by PlayFirst, published by (Deluxe), given a retail release, and made available via a 100% advertising-supported download. Unlike the original game, this version does not include the traditional storyboard cutscenes (nor plot whatsoever) and only a few levels of the first restaurant being available for free (the rest and other packs, which also include new restaurants are paid). The level designs were redone once again and the sprites used were that of Diner Dash 5: BOOM!. A 3D remake version of the game was developed by and released on on November 18, 2009, the version on November 25, 2009, the version on February 16, 2010 in Japan, as well as Europe on March 26, 2010 and North America on March 29, 2010. Story Flo is a hard worker at a big stock market company in Dinertown. She's tired of doing all the work and feeling unfulfilled. Flo finally quits her job, wishing she could work someplace else. She spots a rundown old diner, which she buys. She has to make enough money to fix up the diner. Later after earning more money, she opens a new restaurant called Flo's Tiki Palace, when earning enough again she then opens a seaside diner called Go with the Flo Seafood Dining, when finished at the seaside she again opens a dazzling and elegant restaurant in an opening of dark and shriveled trees called Chez Flo. After having the intuition that something special will happen Flo finishes up in Chez Flo and is immediately transported above the clouds where a Shiva Goddess welcomes her and challenges her to 10 trials inside her own restaurant, the Indian Restaurant. The goddess transforms Flo into a golden banquet goddess with 4 arms (allowing her to carry double the amount she could before), Flo completes the 10 grueling trials and is congratulated by the goddess for completing the trials. The goddess then flies away to the Indian Restaurant and Flo spots a young man below working in the same business job Flo had at the start of the story and prepares to fly down intent on turning him into a waiter similar to what happened to her. Gameplay Gameplay involves seating customers and guiding Flo around the restaurant to serve customers. If enough money is earned after each level, play progresses to the next. As the game progresses Flo updates the dilapidated restaurant she begins with and builds three further restaurants, which provide new settings. Gameplay centers around catering to customers within a time limit in order to gather as much money as possible. Flo can be moved around the restaurant in order to complete tasks. As customers arrive in the restaurant, the player must them onto a table, where they sit down and read menus. Then the player must guide Flo to the table to take their order, which must be taken to the service hatch. After the chef has prepared the meal, Flo must deliver the food. When the customers are finished eating they must be given a check, at which then the customers leave a tip and their dishes on the table, departing the restaurant. The dishes must be cleared by Flo before the next set of customers can use the table. Each successful action earns the player points, performing the same action multiple times in a row earns the player a chain bonus, which is broken once a different action is performed. Customers have a series of hearts over their heads that indicate their mood. The longer the customer is forced to wait, the more hearts he or she loses. Each type of customer has different degrees of patience and tipping habits. Flo can perform various actions, such as talking to customers or serving them drinks, in order to revive these hearts. When customers lose all their hearts, they leave the restaurant, costing the player points. The goal of a level is earning a certain number of points. There are also expert point totals for advanced players to achieve. The game has two modes: Career Mode, which follows the story of Flo, and Endless Shift, a survival mode in which the player must last as long as possible in a single level. Restaurants Flo's Diner The very first restaurant of the game, Flo's Diner is the basic tutorial restaurant and you will get a feel of what's to come in the next 4, the diner introduces the Drink Station. The diner itself would become a landmark to DinerTown. Flo's Tiki Palace Flo's Tiki Palace is built in an abandoned land, everything is Hawaii oriented, it is also where the player receives the Podium, one of the finest pieces of equipment in the game. Go with the Flo Seafood Dining Flo's restaurant built on a harbor, the theme of the eatery is sea-oriented, the restaurant features snacks, which break chains and give the player points. Chez Flo Flo's final land-built restaurant, located in a starch clearing of spooky woods, the Hollywood themed details shine like a beacon, new to equipment is the bar, which seats single or group customers. Indian Restaurant A magical heavenly restaurant unlocked after completing the previous ones, the theme of the palace is Indian oriented decor and food. Flo will also be able to grab 4 things at once, and the levels here are the toughest and longest in the game. Customers Young Lady: A young woman, probably in her 20s-30s, who has moderate patience. They order and eat at moderate speed and are the "restaurant regulars." They are moderate tippers. Food Critic: They are impatient. They are slow to order but eat at a moderate speed. She tips, not by money, but by a star. However, if she leaves unhappy, that will cost you A LOT of money. Senior: The Senior is the most patient out of the customers, but they are very slow when eating and ordering, and they do not tip well. Business Woman: A middle-aged woman who is the most impatient customer in the entire game. They order and eat fast. College Kid: College kids, a little younger than the Young Lady, is impatient in line, but patient on the table. The updated version of the College kid looks more like Leo the Lovebird. Mr. Hot Shot: Hotshots are in their 30-40s, and they are the "coolest" customers in the game. They are patient in line but become impatient at the table. Comics Reception Diner Dash has been mentioned in , , , and in a variety of casual game studies, including Nicole Lazzaro's analysis of player emotions at the 2005 . gave it a favorable review, calling it "remarkably flexible." Gallery Diner Dash Menu.png Choose Player Diner Dash.png First Diner in Diner Dash.png Videos Category:Diner Dash series Category:Dash series Category:Diner Dash